Y vivieron felices
by dgraher
Summary: En las tierras de Nardhiä comienza a nacer una nueva amenaza que jamás habían visto sus habitantes hasta entonces. Las fuerzas oscuras se están unido de entre todos los reinos para apoderarse de todas las tierras conocidas, pero no están solos. Muchos príncipes y reyes se unirán para hacerles frentes en una lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad. Una historia llena de magia, embrujos, a
1. 1 Aquí yace el rey Robert

" **AQUÍ YACE EL REY ROBERT"**

Los aterradores truenos se entremezclaban con los gritos de dolor de la Reina.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Margaret –le dijo el rey Robert a la vez que cogía de la mano de su esposa, la reina, que se encontraba en ese momento dando a luz.

-No puedo más, Robert… -decía ella a la vez que empujaba pero que apenas le quedaban fuerzas para más.

-Majestad, ya está llegando, un último esfuerzo –le respondnió una de las doncellas.

Margaret estaba tumbada en su cómoda y apacible cama de seda blanca. Su cabello negro contrastaba con su piel blanca y sudorosa, sus ojos verdes se cerraban con cada esfuerza, a la par que apretaba sus bellos labios rosados. Hacía poco más de dos años que se había casado con el rey Robert del Reino de Nandelt. Ella provenía de una familia de la alta nobleza, hija segunda del Duque Bastian de Nurgorn, al sur del reino, y había conocido al rey cuando eran chicos, pues el Duque y el rey Branb, padre difunto de Robert, habían establecido esa alianza matrimonial que fortalecía considerablemente a las dos familias y al reino entero, pues el Duque poseía un gran ejército y numerosos recursos económicos. Pese a que fue un matrimonio concertado, los dos se habían profesado un amor auténtico desde que se conocieron.

Otro grito aterrador coincidió con otro trueno y con el golpeo del viento enfurecido contra la ventana. El rayo alumbró el aposento. Estaba siendo el invierno más duro y más frío de todos los tiempos La frente de la reina estaba perlada de sudor.

-No puedo más… -decía ella ya sin fuerzas para hablar.

Pero la reina siguió empujando, obteniendo fuerzas de la esperanza de dar vida a su primogénito. Y lo consiguió… La estancia se llenó del grito de un recién nacido.

-Majestad, es una niña –dijo la doncella que había cogido a la niña en brazos y, tras haberla limpiado y, envolviéndola en una manta blanca, se la puso en los brazos de la reina.

-Es preciosa –dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Es tan preciosa como vos, cariño –apuntó el rey- ¿Cómo queréis que se llame?

-Blancanieves. Se llamará Blancanieves –dijo Margaret con un último hilo de voz.

La reina seguía sangrando y perdiendo con ello cada vez más fuerzas.

-Majestad, la reina está teniendo una hemorragia que no puedo controlar –dijo la doncella preocupada.

-Llama al médico, corre –ordenó el rey- Oh, Margaret, resiste amor, resiste.

-Robert… cuida de Blanca…. Cuida de Blanca… -y la reina cerró los ojos.

A los pocos minutos su corazón dejó de latir y otro rayo alumbró la habitación. La recién nacida siguió llorando y el rey quedó ido de dolor, pues su amor, su esposa, su compañera y confidente, su reina, había muerto para dar vida a su hija.

…

-No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando de nuevo… -dijo una joven para sí misma.

Tenía el cabello largo y negro como el ébano, recogido en una trenza con redecillas de oro. Su piel era tan blanca como la propia nieve y sus labios más rojos que la sangre. Sus ojos verdes intensos estaban hinchados y llorosos. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla rosada mientras contemplaba al séquito de duques que llevaban a hombros el féretro de su padre difunto. El rey Robert había muerto tras un accidente de su carruaje. El día anterior había partido rumbo a Arendelle, el reino del norte, al nacimiento del segundo hijo del rey, que a la vez era su primo. Cerca del Puente del Duende, uno de sus caballos, asustado por el sonido de un lobo quizás, se encabritó y salió corriendo, haciendo que el carruaje volcara, produciendo así la muerte del rey.

En ese estado lo había encontrado Ser Jorad de Winster, caballero cercano al difunto rey, que aún seguía vivo con un trozo del tronco del árbol donde se había estrellado clavado en el vientre. Los cocheros y el acompañante del rey, su fiel mayordomo, estaban ya muertos. El rey, con sus últimas fuerzas, tomó de la mano de Ser Winster y le dijo con una débil voz apenas audible:

-Protégela…

El féretro del rey era de madera de nogal, ricamente tallado y con incrustaciones de oro y era transportado por los cuatro grandes duques del reino. El rey Robert de la Casa Casthar llevaba ataviado su más elegante traje y su armadura de acero dorado. Los duques lo dejaron encima de las cuatro medias columnas de mármol que estaban frente a un altar.

-Hoy despedimos al rey Robert –dijo el sacerdote que vestía de negro –pero no es un adiós definitivo, pues todos nos reuniremos con él en la morada de los dioses.

Y Blancanieves notó que alguien le ponía una mano en la suya, era tan fría que se sobresaltó. Miró a su derecha y allí estaba ella. Regina se había convertido en su madre desde los cinco años, pues ahora tenía dieciséis recién cumplidos. El rey la había conocido en una cacería de ciervo blanco por invitación del Duque de Soushberh, lindero al Bosque Encantado, como así lo llamaban, y quedó prendido por la belleza de Regina. Fue todo rápido: la pedida de mano, los acuerdos nupciales, incluso la boda. En menos de un mes ya estaban los dos casados y viviendo en el castillo. Regina se convirtió así en la madrastra de Blancanieves, a la cual siempre había tratado bien, excepto en los dos últimos años en los que la reina se había vuelto fría, solitaria y oscura incluso para el rey.

-Todo saldrá bien, querida –le dijo Regina con su fría voz –Estamos las dos juntas para afrontar esta pérdida. Blancanieves se estremeció por el tono de su voz, que hacía tiempo que había perdido la dulzura.

La ceremonia fue rápida, o le había parecido rápida a Blanca. Volvieron a trasladar el cuerpo del rey a su última morada. Un panteón realizado en mármol blanco cercano al pequeño bosque del castillo, donde en su interior estaba su sepulcro de mármol blanco. Lo colocaron dentro y lo cerraron, estando arriba una imagen esculpida del rey tumbado con su espada en la mano y en un lateral una inscripción que ponía: "Aquí yace el Robert de la Casa Casthar, hijo de Branb y de la reina Flora, rey de Nandelt. Que en paz descanse sus restos". Una vez finalizado esto todos volvieron al castillo.

-Ahora estamos solas, tú y yo –le dijo la reina Regina a Blancanieves cuando estaban las dos en sus aposentos privados.

-¿Fuiste tú? –preguntó ella.

-¿Qué si yo fui qué? –le dijo la reina en un tono algo amenazador.

-Tú fuiste quién lo mató…

Y Regina rompió el silencio con una sonora carcajada, pero más bien parecía de la mismísima oscuridad.

-Claro que fui yo, querida. ¿De verdad conocías a tu padre? Años de sufrimiento, de encierro. Era como si estuviera muerta en vida. Al principio lo amé con todo mi ser, pero otro reemplazó eso… y ahora no tengo a ninguno de los dos y solo tú estorbas.

-¡Sois una bruja! –le gritó Blanca.

-Y de las mejores y si crees que puedes hacer algo contra mí estás muy equivocada, pobre necia. Permanecerás encerrada aquí hasta que yo lo considere oportuno.

Y con un chasquido de dedos las grades y pesadas puertas de los aposentos de la princesa se cerraron, dejando a Blancanieves prisionera en su propio castillo. Y Regina, escuchando los gritos de Blanca, se dio la vuelta y se marchó a la torre. Y así pasaron los años.

-Dime espejito, espejito. ¿Quién de todo este reino es la más hermosa? –preguntó Regina frente a un espejo de marco de oro.

Al principio en el cristal solo aparecía ella reflejada. Era bella, muy bella, con tez blanca y cuello largo. De cabello rubio recogido en trenzas alrededor de su cabeza y llevando un vestido largo de seda rojo con bordados en oro y cuello largo. En su cabeza llevaba una corona de oro, la corona de la reina, pues ella ahora reinaba en todo el reino, sumido en la pobreza e infectado de su guardia real. Se decía que no eran personas, sino espectros o, al menos, personas poseídas por espíritus malvados, pues ya no era ningún misterio de que la reina fuera en verdad una bruja malvada.

De pronto el espejo empezó a volverse negro y comenzó a aparecer una figura blanca frente a ella.

-Oh Regina. Tú eres la más bella de entre las mujeres, pero otras más bellas que tú aparecerán –dijo con una voz que parecía muy lejana y sin emociones.

-Y dime, insolente, ¿quién podría ser más bella que yo? –preguntó irritada ella.

-Alguna hija de un molinero, la hija de un pastor o alguna hija de un gran duque.

-Pues si eso pasara yo me encargaría de ello –dijo Regina y se fue a la puerta.

-¡Guardias! –gritó desde la puerta y acudió uno de ellos con su armadura negra –traedme al cazador al salón del trono.

Y bajó las escaleras de la torre con dirección a la sala. Era muy amplia y sobre unas escaleras cortas estaba el trono: una silla de piedra blanca con escenas talladas de reyes y reinas anteriores. Allí se sentó a esperar al cazador que apareció a los pocos minutos. Era un hombre de unos veinticinco años de edad, de pelo castaño y ojos negros, muy atractivo.

-Cazador –comenzó la reina con su tono autoritario- quiero que me sirvas de nuevo. Ve a las aldeas más cercanas y trae a todas las doncellas hermosas que encuentres, aquella que en belleza me puedan vencer con el tiempo. Tráemelas a todas.

-¿Y mi esposa, Majestad? –preguntó él- Hicimos un trato, por si se le ha olvidado.

-Ah sí, tu esposa… No se me ha olvidado, pero eso es un precio muy caro y aún no me has pagado suficiente. Haz lo que te ordeno o jamás la volverás a ver.

Y el cazador, haciéndole una reverencia a la reina, dio media vuelta y salió del castillo. A las dos semanas regresó el cazador, trayendo con él a cuatro doncellas plebeyas.

-Majestad, aquí os traigo a las más hermosas de las aldeas cercanas –dijo con una inclinación el cazador.

-Estupendo –respondió ella con una fría voz. Y bajó las escaleras inspeccionarlas una a una –Llevadlas a las mazmorras.

Y los guardias se las llevaron con las manos encadenadas y temblando de terror.

-¿Y qué harás con ellas? –preguntó algo intrigado el cazador- Nadie vuelve a ver a las doncellas que entran en el castillo.

-¿Qué qué haré ellas, cazador? Robarles la belleza que ellas me están robando y ahora, ¡largo! –y el cazador, asustado, se dispuso a salir de la sala.


	2. 2 No comáis nada que os ofrezcan

" **NO COMÁIS NADA QUE OS OFREZCAN"**

-Ya viene, cariño… -dijo ella angustiada. –Es necesario que escondas a los niños en el Bosque Encantado.

-¿No hay otra alternativa? –preguntó él entre el dolor y el miedo.

-Me temo que no, si queremos mantenerlos con vida… -fue su respuesta.

Brianne estaba aún en camisón asomada por la ventana de su humilde casa, una cabaña hecha de paja, ladrillos y adobe con una chimenea que todavía se mantenía medio encendida. Estaba casada con Jordoror, un leñador, desde hacía quince años. Ella provenía de tierras lejanas y extrañas, casi nadie conocía su pasado, pero Jordoror se enamoró de ella, y ella de él y de ese amor nacieron dos preciosos hijos: Elda, la mayor de quince años, era rubia y siempre mantenía sus cabellos en dos trenzas que le hacía su madre cada mañana, y Edmund, de doce, moreno como su padre.

-Iré a despertarles entonces… -dijo Jordoror.

Se fue a una de las habitaciones del fondo, más pequeña que la que tenía a su lado. Allí dormían en dos cómodas camas de paja los niños.

-¿Padre? –preguntó aún adormecida Elda -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada cariño, tenemos que irnos.

Y fue a despertar a su hijo. Los dos se despertaron sin protestar, pese a que era bien avanzada la noche. Se vistieron y se echaron encima sus capas para protegerse del frío de la noche.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Edmund.

-A un sitio seguro, hijo mío –respondió Brianne –Pero antes tomad esto. Prometedme que nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia os lo quitaréis.

Y colocó un trozo de cuerda blanca con una piedra azul en cada una de las muñecas de sus hijos. Se agachó frente a los dos y los abrazó y los besó como si no los volviera a ver nunca más.

-Y recordad esto, os queremos con todo nuestro ser –y se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

-¿A dónde vamos? –siguió preguntando Edmund -¿Es que no vais a venir con nosotros?

Pero su madre ya se había encerrado en la otra habitación mientras el padre abría la puerta trasera de la casa, la que daba directamente al Bosque Encantado.

-Vamos, hijos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Salieron los tres por la puerta, no sin antes echar una última ojeada atrás. Elda escuchó los ruidos de los caballos y los gritos de una congregación de personas, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Por su parte Edmund, que se había guardado una hogaza de pan en el bolsillo, fue dejando migajas por el camino para regresar cuando pudieran y así no perderse por el sendero del bosque. Y siguieron y siguieron caminando y cuando ya estaban bastante alejados de la casa el padre se paró:

-Ahora escuchadme bien. Cuidad los unos a los otros y nunca os quitéis los brazaletes de madre. Y si en el camino os encontráis con una cabaña particular, no comáis nada que os ofrezcan, jamás, por muy hambrientos que estéis o por muy apetecible que pueda parecer la comida. ¿Me habéis entendido? Jamás comáis nada de esa casa.

-Pero padre… -quiso protestar Edmund.

-Cuidaré de él, padre. Cuidaos madre y vos –terminó Elda que ya se daba cuenta de la situación que corrían.

El padre se agachó, los estrechó en un cariñoso abrazo y los besó como se besa por última vez a un ser querido.

-Recordad que os queremos más que a nuestras propias vidas. No lo olvidéis.

Se dio la vuelta y apagó la antorcha que llevaba para que sus hijos no lo siguieran.

-¡No, padre! –comenzó a gritar Edmund -¡No nos abandonéis, padre! –y comenzó a llorar.

Jordoror, que también estaba llorando, comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa, pues ya veía el humo de una hoguera en la lejanía. A los pocos minutos llegó a la linde del bosque, sin aliento, exhausto y con el corazón destrozado. Pero aún le quedaban peores cosas por ver.

Allí, frente a lo que había sido su casa, que se encontraba en llamas, estaba su mujer Brianne, aún con el camisón blanco y sus cabellos rubios sueltos, amarrada a un poste de madera por gruesas cuerdas.

-…bruja, el pueblo te condena a la hoguera –le decía un hombre de negro que sostenía una antorcha y una lámpara de aceite.

Derramó el líquido encima de ella y le prendió fuego. Brianne al principio no gritó, solo giró la cabeza para ver a su marido que, impotente, se había quedado paralizado del miedo y del horror ante la escena. Las llamas comenzaron a hacer su trabajo y Brianne, soltando un grito aterrador que desgarró los corazones de los congregados, comenzó a arder. Su marido reaccionó, aunque tarde, y fue corriendo en su ayuda pero otros de los allí presentes lo agarraron y, con un golpe en la cabeza, lo hicieron caer al suelo. Le ataron las manos y las piernas y lo arrastraron frente al que había leído la sentencia de muerte de su mujer.

-Tú, por convivir con una bruja, también mereces la muerte –dijo a la vez que le escupía en la cara -¡Ahorcadle!

Y le pasaron una cuerda por el cuello, igual de gruesa que la que sostenía a su mujer en el poste, y comenzaron a levantarlo en el árbol que había frente a su cabaña, mirando directamente al cuerpo de su mujer carbonizándose ya sin vida. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse violentamente, pues se estaba quedando sin respiración. Su cara se volvió morada y antes de morir la vio a ella. Una mujer con un vestido negro con una capucha que le tapaba media cara lo estaba mirando fijamente, sonriendo. Iba desapercibida pero Jordoror la habría reconocido pese a que hubieran miles de personas en una misma sala. Y ella, que sabía que él también la había visto, sonrió aún más. Tras unos segundos el cuerpo de Jordoror yacía balanceándose en aquel árbol, ya sin vida, y ella, Regina, la Reina Malvada, feliz de que sus planes salieron bien, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

…..…..…..…..…

Elda y Edmund se quedaron un buen tiempo en el mismo lugar donde su padre los había dejado, quizás con la esperanza de que volviera a por ellos, pero Elda, la mayor, sabía que eso nunca ocurriría.

-Vamos, Edmund, tenemos que buscar refugio –dijo Elda comenzando a caminar.

-Pero padre vendrá, lo se… -respondió el hermano.

-No, Edmund, despierta de una vez. No va a venir ni padre ni madre. Estamos solos.

Edmund, resignado, se puso de pie y fue tras su hermana. Y caminaron y caminaron hasta que ya casi al amanecer encontraron un claro en el bosque. Se adentraron y vieron una pequeña casita marrón oscura con una chimenea de la que salía un humo gris. El ambiente, el aire, olía a dulce y de pronto sintieron los niños mucha hambre.

-Hermana, en esa casa podremos encontrar comida y refugio al menos por hoy –dijo contento Edmund.

-Sí, quizás, mas padre nos dijo que no comiéramos nada que nos ofrecieran…

Pero Elda también tenía mucha hambre. Tras deliberar acerca de si ir o no y tras analizar la situación en la que ambos se encontraban decidieron finalmente entrar. Fue ella la que llamó primero a la puerta. Esta inmediatamente se abrió sin que nadie lo hubiera hecho. Tras una breve indecisión ambos entraron al interior. Lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos a ambos. En el centro había una mesa enorme llena de dulces: tartas de chocolate, fresa y nata, pastelitos de limón, galletas de naranja, magdalenas de chocolate y merengues con sabor a mango, kiwi y otras frutas. En el otro extremo de la sala ardía el fuego de un gran horno y frente a este en una butaca vieja y polvorienta dormía una anciana, arrugada, semi calva, con una nariz afilada.

-Está dormida, ¿la despertamos? –dijo Edmund en susurros.

-No creo que sea buena idea –respondió Elda, también en voz baja.

Ella comenzó a inspeccionar la casa mientras que Edmund, muerto de hambre, se acercó poco a poco a la mesa sin que Elda se diera cuenta. Un poco más cerca y, no aguantando el impulso, cogió una magdalena de chocolate con nata y se la zampó en pocos minutos. Cuando Elda se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, pues en el primer momento en que la magdalena tocó la boca de Edmund la anciana se despertó.

-¿Quién está en mi morada? –dijo la anciana con voz ronca.

-Edmund, ¿qué has hecho? –preguntó horrorizada la hermana.

Cogió al hermano de la chaqueta y tiró de él hacia la puerta pero cuando ya había puesto la mano en el picaporte una fuerza invisible los empujó hacia atrás, cayendo violentamente al suelo.

-¿A dónde vais, queridos? Ya sois míos.

Y comprobaron que la anciana era una bruja y, además, estaba ciega pero eso no parecía entorpecer sus instintos, sino más bien los fortalecía.


End file.
